In order to protect a tree root ball during excavation, transplantation or transport, the ball of dirt or soil that surrounds the roots of the tree or shrub must be wrapped in some way to maintain the shape and structural integrity of the root ball. This enables the roots to remain protected so that when transplanted in a pot or in the ground, the root structure remains essentially intact. This allows water and nutrients to utilize the remaining root structure to maintain the tree's health and structural integrity. The root ball is often tightly wrapped in a burlap and wire mesh material to keep the dirt compacted around the root structure. This enables the soil to remain with the root ball thereby facilitating transportation and providing a higher probability of successful transplantation.
A problem often arises when trying to tie the cloth or wire material around the root ball. In situations where light, loose soil, such as sand, surrounds the root ball, the soil will not remain compacted around the ball. In many cases, the root ball is very large and heavy which makes it difficult to move the ball so as to completely wrap the material around its perimeter. Moreover, this task often takes two or more persons an inordinate amount of time to move the ball into position where it is properly tied. Once the root ball is tied, it must then be lifted so that it can be transported to a point of sale or location where it might be transplanted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,423 to DeLong, which is herein incorporated by reference, teaches a tree ball wrapping device that is comprised of a three-section, inverted, conically-shaped holder that uses sheet metal to form the cone. When in use, a burlap material is first placed in the holder. A tree root ball is then later placed in the burlap for tying the root ball using rope or cord. Once wrapped, the tree must be removed by opening one or more hinged sheet metal sections where the tree can then be transported. The principal disadvantage of this type of device is that it does not allow the underside of the root ball to be tied. Moreover, if the burlap is improperly positioned when the root ball is placed in the device, it cannot be corrected without raising the heavy root ball and repositioning the material. Additionally, the tree must be removed from the device to be transported and cannot move with the tree to its final destination. In other words, this device is not used in transporting, storing or replanting the tree since the tree is separated from the device after it is wrapped.
Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus and method for containing a tree root ball that operates easily not only to wrap the root ball but also to stay with the tree to be used to transport, store, display and transplant the tree. Additionally, the invention should automatically correct the position of differing types of wrapping materials to be used to store, display and transplant the tree.